It Falls Apart From the Very Start
by LovelyxIrony
Summary: When four year old Dean Winchester went to sleep, content in his happy and secure life, he never imagined that in less than an hour, everything was going to fall apart. Basically the Winchesters lives up until the first season.


**Title:** It Falls Apart From the Very Start

**Author:** LovelyxIrony

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** When four year old Dean Winchester went to sleep, content in his happy and secure life, he never imagined that in less than an hour, everything was going to fall apart. Basically the Winchesters lives up until the first season.

**A/N: **Sadly, Supernatural does not belong to me, but to the awesome Eric Kripke. *Bows down to him*

This is my first _Supernatural_ fanfiction, so hope it's going to go great. Title might possibly change, as well as the rating, but we shall see! Enjoy :]!

* * *

Prologue

Four year old Dean Winchester sat in his room, his small tongue between his teeth as he set his race car down on the track and picked up the controller. Testing the button in an almost wary fashion, he set it whizzing around, a silly grin splitting across his face. Dean leaned forward intently, his finger pressing down more on the button and making the car go faster and faster until it suddenly flew right off the track and landed upside down near his leg.

He pouted, picking the car up with the intent to put it back on the track and try again before the sound of footsteps made Dean stop and look up. His mother stood in the doorway, a content smile on her lips and her eyes soft as she watched her oldest son run up, holding the race car up with an excited hop.

"Mommy! Mommy, look what Daddy gave me today!" Dean's small hand moved, tugging on the bottom of Mary's nightgown as the other still held the race car up proudly.

The smile widened on Mary's lips as she bent and picked up Dean, holding him on one hip and pretending to give the tiny car a serious look before pressing a kiss to the side of her four year old's head. "That's lovely, sweetie." She gently brushed the fringe of Dean's bangs from his bright green eyes, hugging him tightly to her. "Are you ready for bed?" Dean gave a small nod, the grin still full blown on the boy's face as he played with the wheels on the toy. "Should we say goodnight to Sam first?"

At this, he looked up and gave a bigger nod. It amused Mary how quickly it had taken Dean to become protective of his baby brother. As she carried him down the hall and to Sam's room, Dean yawned slightly and cuddled closer in his mom's arms, closing his eyes and half falling asleep before he felt her arms shift and a light flick on.

The next second, she'd put him down and started toward the crib, Dean following closely. He watched as she bent down and kissed his baby brother's forehead before climbing up on the steps his parents had put near Sam's crib and bending down to repeat the same action. "Night, Sam." He smiled and then perked up even more when a deep rumble of _"hey, Dean,"_ sounded from the doorway.

"Daddy!" He cried happily, and turned from the crib, running toward John and beaming happily when the man stooped down and picked him up with a grin of his own. He slid his arms around his dad's neck, leaning into him and closing his eyes. His parents talked quietly for a moment, and then John shifted, clicking off the light with a quiet _"night, Sammy."_ His dad's hand rubbed Dean's back as he turned and led them up the stairs, setting Dean down on his bed and then guiding him under the covers.

John settled himself down on the bed, reaching forward to brush his son's hair aside before bending down to press a kiss to his forehead. "Night, buddy. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Dean smiled, a little drowsy. He turned onto his side when his dad left, fixing his eyes on the small statue that sat on his bedside table. It was a small glass angel, something Dean considered his first present from his mom. He'd had it since he was a baby - younger than Sam - and, even though it was kind of _girly_, Dean had always felt attached to it.

Four year old Dean didn't know that in half an hour, the little glass angel that he loved so much would be gone, the heat causing it to explode and fly in every direction.

Then again, he didn't know that in less time than that, life as he knew it would end.

* * *

**R&R please and thank you :D!**


End file.
